cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Delivery Events
Order/Delivery event is where the player deliver the event items requested by the event host. Note: This event has a couple name. Some people call this Order, Request, Delivery and possibly many more. CocoPPa Play used the name Order and/or Delivery. Notification About Order * There are 2 tables(or event host) to deliver Orders in the Event. When you deliver the specified number of Gift, Box or Magical Box, the obtainable Satisfaction will increase. * 1 Order consists of 10 requests/level. When you clear Request 10, the order will be RESET and you'll start again from Request/Level 1. * It is possible to RESET the Order, however all Order will be RESET together and you'll start the Order from Request/Level 1. Peak Time * Peak Time is a special time when Satisfaction will increase 1.5 times after you clear a Request. * Sometimes 1.7 times Peak Time may start when cheering for other shows. * Welcoming Cat is a special item that gives double peak time for 5 min. Charm * If you raise your Charm Points, extra points will be added to Satisfaction when you complete the order. : Ex Order Benefit : 500% Your Charm Point: +700pt : Total Satisfaction Lv: 700+ (700Pt x 500%) = 4200pt * Charm- Up item is a special item that you can get by Event Gacha or qualifying conditions. It will produce the effect for the charm. * Charm itself is not raised during all Peak Time. * The unique items from the list below will add charm pts for the next event. : Limited Gacha : Satisfaction Lv reward outfit items : Ranking Rewards outfit items * Charm pts will not be added for Stage or Decro items. Rewards/Ranking * Each reward will be added only one time when you reach the specified level of Satisfaction. * The reward for completing 1 Order will be added only one time. * The final ranking for Ranking will be added after the Maintenance time of the event. * The reward for Ranking will be added after the above Maintenance time. * We will inform about distribution on New. Magical Box/ Golden Magical Box * The following items will be replaced as Charge Drink after Event period. : Box x5 > Drinkx1 : Magical Box x1 > Drinkx1 Event Gifts 1 & 2 will be removed after the Event end. About Welcoming Cat * Double Peak Time will only be available during the Event period. * Cat will be removed after the Event. * Even if you use the Welcoming Cat during 1.5 and 1.7 Peak time, the Peak time will not become 3 or 3.4 times. * All Welcoming Cat have an expiration date. After the designated date the item will not be available for use. Rules for Special Orders * It will occur when your requests are over level 5. * You have 10 minutes to deliver. * While the Special Orders 1.7 times Peak Time will not occur and the Welcoming Cat will not make it double. * It will not occur 10 minutes before 1.5 times Peak time. * It will not occur 10 minutes before maintenance time. * You can get over 60,000 Satisfaction pts and maximum 500,000 pts * Deliver the requested amount of "Gifts" or 2 "Magical Box to satisfy the order. About CocoPPa Model Club Bonus * Club that you are in before the date listed for the event is accounted for. * The club that you are part of must fulfill the requirements to get the Club Bonus. * You will also have to get over 200,000 Satisfaction Personally, to get the Club Bonus as well. * CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 1 will be deposited during maintenance on the listed, CocoPPa Model Club Bonus 2 Reward will be deposited during maintenance on the listed * Not being a Club Member or if you do not have enough points that will not fulfill the requirements to receive the Bonus. * The Satisfaction Points can not be transfered to your New Club if you decide to switch clubs * The Satisfaction Points for your Old Club will not decrease even if you switch clubs. * Your Satisfaction Points will not decrease even if you switch clubs. Other * The avatars of sample images wear some items that isn't part of the Event. * If you obtained Satisfaction includes decimal points, it will be cutoff. Category:Events Category:Delivery Event